<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halo by aquila_may</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963958">Halo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_may/pseuds/aquila_may'>aquila_may</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:43:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_may/pseuds/aquila_may</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the collection for any drabbles or stories that I've written for Mystrade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Best Damn Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a song I've got stuck in my head for a while now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg’s busy typing came to a halt when he hears the notification beep from his phone. He glances over to it. The screen lights up, showing that he have a new message from Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh, that’s new. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He slides his lockscreen up and goes to the messages.</p><p> </p><p>Good afternoon, Gregory.</p><p>May I know what time will you be arriving home?</p><p>[sent 2.10pm]</p><p> </p><p>Greg smiles to himself. Even after all this years, he still haven’t managed to rid Mycroft of always speaking and texting proper.</p><p> </p><p> <em>At least that makes taking him apart better.And the slow descent from speech to incoherent begging is delicious. Oh God, not the time to be thinking about that. Focus, Greg.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>I have a bit more work to finish today. Probably be home by 7pm</p><p>[sent 2.12pm]</p><p> </p><p>Okay.</p><p>I’ll be home earlier today.</p><p>[sent 2.12pm]</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p>[sent 2.17pm]</p><p> </p><p>Gregory….</p><p>[sent 2.17pm]</p><p> </p><p>Sorry</p><p>It’s just you hardly ever come home early.</p><p>[sent 2.18pm]</p><p>That is not true. I have been coming home early a few times.</p><p>[sent 2.18pm]</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Only like 7 times in the whole 5 years we’ve been married.</p><p>Anyway, why today? What’s special?</p><p>[sent 2.19pm]</p><p> </p><p>I just felt like going back to our home earlier and relax.</p><p>I have concluded my work for the day.</p><p>And I’ll be preparing dinner.</p><p>[sent 2.19pm]</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, sounds nice. I’ll see you at home,love.</p><p>Love you.</p><p>[sent 2.20pm]</p><p> </p><p>And I love you too, Gregory.</p><p>[sent 2.20pm]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Greg pushes open the door and walked inside. He managed to finish his paperwork earlier and passed the rest of the complicated stuff to Donovan. After the texts, he too felt like just going home to his husband.</p><p> </p><p>     And probably have some cuddles. Cuddles sounds lovely and homey and he just wants to pull Mycroft into his arms and kiss his beautiful freckles. So, cuddles it is.</p><p> </p><p>     He makes his way towards the kitchen and the sound of music fills his ears. It was a different kind of song, not the kind that Mycroft likes. It’s a pop song.</p><p> </p><p>     The catchy and upbeat tunes lifted his spirits up and he smiles. His mood further brightens when he hears Mycroft singing to the song. <em>Definitely a good different.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He stands in the doorway of the kitchen as he watches Mycroft swaying his hips as he sings along to the tune.</p><p> </p><p>     Making his way to the oven, Mycroft turns around and sees Greg smiling .</p><p> </p><p>     The song just came on the radio when he was cooking and it was easy enough to sing along to it’s lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>It had him feeling cheery and brave and powerful, not the kind of powerful that takes over the world (he’s enough for that on a daily basis), but the kind of empowering power that undo his reservations and shyness.</p><p> </p><p>Greg grins as Mycroft makes his way towards him. This confident sassy Mycroft is sexy. Just makes him want to kiss him until he’s a stuttering mess.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft lets a small smirk show as he stops in front of Greg but still moves his hips along as he sings the last few lines.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal</em>
  <em></em><br/>
<em>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen</em>
  <em><br/>
</em>
  <em>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>     “</em>Damn right you are,” Greg manages to say as he pulls Mycroft in and kisses him.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've actually done a one shot based on a Mystrade post on tumblr but since I don't remember who wrote it or where exactly I've seen it, I don't feel okay posting that story :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His Christmas Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sherlock invited Greg over for the Holmes' Christmas dinner and paid Uncle Rudy to talk to Mycroft, hoping to set a plan into motion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft took a sip of his drink as his eyes lingered on the detective inspector standing across the room from him. He was the only saving grace of today, the one thing that made Christmas dinner with his family bearable. Thank God Sherlock had asked that man to join them for Christmas this year. Lestrade was dressed in a simple dark blue shirt, with the long sleeves folded up, revealing his forearms. His silver hair was slicked back and his warm smile lighting up the whole room around him.</p><p>Mycroft choked on his drink when the inspector leaned his head back and took a swig of his beer. His adam’s apple bobbed with the motion, making Mycroft’s throat dry. Maybe it’s not such a blessing that he’s here. I can’t survive the night with him looking like that.</p><p>“Mycroft, hi!” a voice behind him exclaimed as a hand settled on his upper back. Mycroft turned around and came face to face with Uncle Rudy.</p><p>“Good evening, Uncle” he replied smoothly.</p><p>“Aww, don’t’ be like that. Where’s the warm welcome for your favourite uncle?”</p><p>“I’m much too grown up to be shouting and jumping happily at the sight of you”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s it though”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“You’re too occupied with something,” Uncle Rudy smirked. “I saw you staring at that man over there”.</p><p>Feeling flustered, Mycroft tamped down the blush that tried to rise. “I did not”</p><p>“Oh really… That settles it then.”</p><p>“Settles what?” suddenly thrown off balance at the change in his uncle’s tone, Mycroft asked.</p><p>“That he’s single. Heard that he’s an inspector. Do you think he’d go out with your Uncle Rudy? Come to think of it, he does look handso-”</p><p>“No!” Mycroft cut him off. Realizing that he was too loud when his father looked at him, he turned his voice down. “What in the world, uncle? Of course you can’t”</p><p>Uncle Rudy smirked to himself. <em>Why is it always me helping with this family’s problems. This time is worth it though</em>. “Why can’t we? We’re both single consenting adults. In fact, I’ll ask him now myself.”</p><p>“Stop” Mycroft stood in his way, positioning himself so that his uncle won’t be able to look at Gregory anymore.</p><p>“Why Mycroft. I had thought you’d want me to settle down”</p><p>“Of course. Just not with him”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because…because we’re engaged” Mycroft blurted out, wanting his uncle to stop trying to leer at Gregory.</p><p>“Oh, you should have just told me earlier”</p><p>“I, I didn’t want to ruin the surprise. We haven’t told anyone yet”</p><p>“So you’ll be telling the family tonight then?”</p><p>“No, we haven’t discussed-”</p><p>“You’ll tell everyone tonight. Good news shouldn’t be kept to yourself” Uncle Rudy said before he slipped away from Mycroft, too fast before he could be stopped.</p><p>
  <em>What</em>
</p><p>Mycroft downed the rest of his drink in one go. <em>It’s a mess. Oh Lord, what should I do? Uncle Rudy would tell everyone at dinner if I didn’t say anything. I need to speak with Lestrade.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Greg laughed at a joke John made before he became aware of the presence beside him. He turned to see Mycroft beside him. “Oh, hey Mycroft. Nice party” Greg said as he lifted his glass.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, inspector”</p><p>“C’mon. I told you that you can just call me Greg” Greg smiled at him. Mycroft looked amazing tonight but then, he looked amazing all the time. He was wearing a fitted gray suit that accentuates his figure.</p><p>“Well….Greg. May I speak to you? In private” Mycroft said.</p><p>“Is everything okay? Is it Sherlock?”</p><p>“No, nothing like that. It is a… personal matter”</p><p>Greg frowned. Mycroft seemed troubled tonight. Years of being a detective had taught him how to pick up small involuntary signs from people, anything that they might not say. Looking at Mycroft now, he’s anxious about something, his blue gray eyes held a mix of emotions, desperation, fear and hope. “Oh, yeah. Sure. Anywhere quiet we can talk?”</p><p>Mycroft breathed a sigh of relief. He’s thankful that Greg agreed to talk to him without asking too much questions. “There’s a place right this way” Mycroft said as he led Greg outside into the cool evening air.</p><p>Mycroft led Greg to a small spot beside the house, hidden well from view if anyone were to come out for a smoke or a breath of fresh air.</p><p>“Okay, so the thing I wanted to discuss with you..” Mycroft paused as he thought of the right words to say. He was usually so eloquent and put together, but now he couldn’t seem to find the appropriate words to explain the situation. “Actually, it is more of asking you for a favour”.</p><p>“Yeah, well we’re kind of already at the doing small favours for each other phase of friendship right?”</p><p>Mycroft felt his heartbeat stutter at the mention of friendship. He had not dared hope that the inspector regarded him as a friend, merely an acquaintance that kidnaps him whenever he needed help. Sadly, that friendship would not even last tonight. “It is actually quite a big favour. Something that involves your reputation. Possibly negatively” Mycroft held his breath as he braced himself for rejection.</p><p>“Okay…?” Greg replied, looking at Mycroft quizzically. “I kinda need the long version of the story to help”</p><p>“You’d still help me? This favour may damage the way others perceive you. ”</p><p>“I haven’t decided yet. It all depends on what that favour is. But if I could help, why shouldn’t I?”</p><p>“Thank you, Greg, your kindness is much appreciated. This favour…You have met my Uncle Rudy, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, but only during the initial introduction. I haven’t really got a chance to actually talk to him.”</p><p>“To put it lightly, he is a bit of a drama queen. He likes to make a big fuss about everything, even those that does not concern him. He was thinking of propositioning you earlier-”</p><p>“What the hell?!”</p><p>“My thoughts exactly. I had told him that we are engaged. I hoped that that statement would deter him from going after you”</p><p>“I think it was you who did me a favour. Thanks. I just can’t imagine having to ward off your uncle. The awkwardness”</p><p>Mycroft nodded his head sympathetically at the inspector’s words even as his conscience scoffed at him. <em>You didn’t do it to for him but you did it for yourself. You just can’t stand the thought of someone else getting a chance with him, because you’re too much of a coward to ask him out. </em>“You don’t need to thank me. I got us into a bigger mess because Uncle Rudy is going to tell everyone at dinner that we are engaged.”</p><p>“Fuck. What are we going to do? You can’t stop him?”</p><p>“I’m not sure I can stop him. This is my Uncle Rudy we’re talking about. I could only think of one possible option, and that is where the favour comes in. We need to pretend that we are actually engaged to each other”.</p><p>“Pretend to be engaged?” Greg clarified as he thought about it. It did seem like a good idea, considering stopping Uncle Rudy would just mean admitting he was single and he was not ready for the attention that would receive. And honestly, being engaged to Mycroft was not such a bad thing. Let’s be honest, he had thought about asking Mycroft out a lot of times and being engaged, even if it was fake, would be the best thing that could ever happen to him. “That’s a good idea. It can’t be that hard, right?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. We just have to announce it to my family and pretend for the rest of dinner. And I…” Mycroft contemplated on saying the next words. He didn’t want to push Greg away by asking too much of him, but he can’t help wondering what’s it like to kiss those lips. “And I am usually a private person so it would not be questioned if we are not openly affectionate. We just need to hold hands, maybe a hug at most”. Kissing Greg would not an option. He couldn’t stand the thought of finally kissing him but it’s all for show.</p><p>“Wait, so no kissing?”</p><p>“I don’t think we need to”</p><p>“Oh. I mean, of course, that would be too far. Not that it’d be so bad having to kiss you” <em>Oh fuck, wrong thing to say. “</em>Not that I’ve thought about kissing you or anything. But you do look kissable most times. Fuck-” Greg stopped himself before he said something more embarrassing.</p><p>“I…” Mycroft willed himself to stop blushing, his mind running a loop of <em>he wants to kiss me, had thought I was kissable. “</em>I guess we will just have to do it if the situation arises. If we need to be more convincing”.</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Greg nodded. He glanced down at Mycroft’s lips and wished that a situation would call for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Better to be Held than Holding On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title based on the song, 'She's In the Rain' by The Rose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft falls down with a grunt, his right leg giving way underneath him. His leg, just recently out of its cast, throbbed with pain. He takes a couple of breaths to steady himself, getting his emotions under control. They had been at this place for what felt like hours, doing the same routine over and over but his legs wouldn’t cooperate. Frustration welling up inside of him, he grips the rail and tries to pull himself up only to fall down again.</p><p>At his side, Greg waves off the physiotherapist and makes his way towards Mycroft. He kneels in front of Mycroft, helping Mycroft up into a better position. “Hey, gorgeous. Are you okay?”</p><p>“It’s just- I can’t do it. I’m just so tired and it hurts” Mycroft whispers as he blinks back tears of frustration. He stares into Greg’s face and forces out a smile. “But it’s fine. I can do it. I’ll, I’ll just do it again and again. I just have to-”</p><p>“No, none of that. I’ll speak with Dr Elena and see what she’ll say. But you don’t have to force yourself if you can’t. There’s plenty more days for you to try”.</p><p>“But I need to get better soon. I’ve been a burden to you for weeks. You shouldn’t have to deal with my incapable self”</p><p>“No, you’re not a burden. I care for you because I love you. I’d do anything for you and looking after you was no big deal, truly. We will get you back to your usual self, okay? But we’ll do it at your pace, no forcing yourself more than you have to. ” Greg says, gently bringing his hands up to cup Mycroft’s jaw, “We’ll do it together”.</p><p>Mycroft manages a small smile at that, feeling his heart warming at having Greg with him at these moments. “Thank you for being here for me”.</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me. I’ll always be there for you, whenever you need me to. I’ll be there because I love you” Greg whispered as he places a kiss on Mycroft’s forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>